wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie/Dzień trzeci
Obudziłem się na głos pustelnika, który zdawał się niesłychanie cieszyć, widząc mnie zdrowego i wesołego. Uściskał mnie ze łzami w oczach i rzekł: - Synu mój, dziwne rzeczy działy się tej nocy. Powiedz prawdę: czy przepędziłeś noc w Venta Quemada i czy miałeś tam do czynienia z potępieńcami? Jeszcze można złemu zaradzić. Klęknij u stóp ołtarza, wyznaj twoje winy i czyń pokutę. Upominał mnie tak dość długo, po czym zamilkł i czekał na moją odpowiedź. - Ojcze mój - rzekłem - właśnie spowiadałem się, wyjeżdżając z Kadyksu, a od tego czasu, nie sądzę, abym popełnił jaki grzech śmiertelny, chyba we śnie. Wprawdzie nocowałem w Venta Quemada, ale jeżelim tam co widział, mam swoje powody, dla których nie chcę o tym wspominać. Pustelnik na pozór zdziwił się mocno tą odpowiedzią; wyrzucał mi, że dałem się uwieść szatanowi pychy, i koniecznie chciał mnie przekonać o niezbędnej potrzebie spowiedzi. Wkrótce jednak, widząc, że niezłomnie trwam w moim postanowieniu, udobruchał się. Porzucił ton apostolski, jakim do mnie przemawiał, i rzekł: - Synu mój, dziwi mnie twoja odwaga. Powiedz mi, kto jesteś, kto cię wychował i czy wierzysz w duchy. Zaspokój, proszę, moją ciekawość. - Ojcze - rzekłem - zaszczycasz mnie tą chęcią bliższego poznania mojej osoby i bądź przekonany, że umiem ją cenić. Pozwól, abym wstał, a wtedy przyjdę do pustelni i opowiem ci wszelkie szczegóły mnie dotyczące, jakich sam tylko zażądasz. Pustelnik znowu mnie uściskał i odszedł. Ubrawszy się poszedłem do pustelni. Zastałem starca warzącego kozie mleko, które mi podał wraz z cukrem i chlebem, sam zaś poprzestał na kilku gotowanych korzonkach. Skończywszy śniadanie, pustelnik obrócił się do opętanego i rzekł: - Paszeko! Paszeko! W imieniu twojego Odkupiciela rozkazuję ci zaprowadzić kozy na górę. Paszeko zaryczał straszliwie i odszedł. Natenczas w te słowa zacząłem opowiadać własne przygody: HISTORIA ALFONSA VAN WORDEN Pochodzę ze starożytnej rodziny, która jednak nie obfitowała w znakomitych mężów, a jeszcze mniej w dostatki. Cały nasz majątek stanowiło rycerskie lenno, zwane Worden, wchodzące w skład obwodu burgundzkiego i położone śród gór ardeńskich. Ojciec mój, mając starszego brata, musiał poprzestać na małej cząstce dziedzictwa, która mu jednak wystarczała do przyzwoitego utrzymania w wojsku. Służył podczas całej wojny o sukcesję i po zawarciu pokoju król Filip V zaszczycił go stopniem podpułkownika w gwardii wallońskiej. W wojsku hiszpańskim obowiązywał podówczas kodeks honorowy, ustalony z nadzwyczajną drobiazgowoscią, który mój ojciec jeszcze za niedostateczny uważał. Nie można mu tego brać za złe, gdyż, prawdę mówiąc, honor powinien być duszą życia wojskowego. W Madrycie nie odbył się żaden pojedynek, żeby mój ojciec nie układał warunków, a skoro raz wyrzekł, że zadośćuczynienie jest dostateczne, nikt przeciw temu wyrokowi nie śmiał stawić oporu. Jeżeli zaś szczególniejszym trafem ktoś nie był zupełnie zadowolony, natychmiast miał do czynienia z moim ojcem, który ostrzem szpady popierał każde swoje zdanie. Nadto ojciec utrzymywał wielką księgę, w której zapisywał historię każdego pojedynku ze wszelkimi szczegółami, i zwykle w nadzwyczajnych razach do niej odwoływał się po radę. Ciągle tylko zajęty swoim krwawym trybunałem, ojciec mój długo zostawał nieczuły na ponęty miłości; nareszcie wzruszyły mu serce wdzięki młodej jeszcze dziewczyny, Uraki Gomelez, córki oidora Grenady, pochodzącej z krwi dawnych królów tego kraju. Wspólni przyjaciele wkrótce zbliżyli obie strony i skojarzyli małżeństwo. Ojciec mój postanowił zaprosić na wesele wszystkich tych, z którymi kiedykolwiek się pojedynkował, a których ma się rozumieć nie pozabijał. Stu dwudziestu dwóch zasiadło do stołu; trzynastu nie było w Madrycie, o miejscu zaś pobytu trzydziestu trzech, z którymi bił się w wojsku, nie mógł powziąć żadnej wiadomości. Matka opowiadała mi, że nigdy nie widziała tak wesołej uczty, na której by szczerość tak powszechnie panowała. Łatwo temu uwierzyłem, gdyż ojciec miał wyborne serce i był lubiany przez wszystkich. Ze swej strony ojciec mój, silnie przywiązany do Hiszpanii, nie byłby nigdy opuścił służby, gdyby we dwa miesiące po zawarciu małżeństwa nie był otrzymał listu podpisanego przez burmistrza miasta Bouillon. Donoszono mu, że jego brat, zszedłszy bezpotomnie ze świata, zostawił mu cały majątek. Wieść ta niesłychanie zmieszała mego ojca i matka mówiła, że wpadł w takie roztargnienie, iż nie można było jednego słowa z niego wydobyć. Nareszcie rozłożył księgę pojedynków, wyszukał dwunastu ludzi, którzy ich mieli najwięcej w całym Madrycie, zaprosił do siebie i przemówił do nich w te słowa: - Drodzy towarzysze broni, wiecie, ile razy uspokoiłem wasze sumienia, gdy honor wasz zdawał się być zagrożony. Dziś sam jestem zmuszony odwołać się do waszego światła, lękam się bowiem, że mój własny sąd nie byłby dość jasny, a raczej, że uczucie stronności stanęłoby mi na zawadzie. Oto jest list od burmistrza Bouillon, którego świadectwo zasługuje na szacunek, jakkolwiek urzędnik ten bynajmniej nie pochodzi z krwi szlacheckiej. Wyrzeknijcie więc, czy honor nakazuje mi zamieszkać zamek moich przodków lub też czy dalej mam służyć królowi don Filipowi, który obsypał mnie dobrodziejstwami i w ostatnich czasach wzniósł nawet do godności dowódcy brygady. Zostawiam list na stole i sam odchodzę; za pół godziny powrócę i dowiem się o waszym postanowieniu. To mówiąc ojciec mój wyszedł z pokoju. Gdy wrócił w pół godziny, zaczęło się głosowanie. Pięć głosów było za zostaniem w służbie, siedem zaś za przeniesieniem w góry ardeńskie. Mój ojciec bez szemrania poszedł za większością. Matka moja chętnie byłaby pozostała w Hiszpanii, ale tak dalece kochała swego męża, że bez najmniejszego żalu zgodziła się na opuszczenie ojczyzny. Odtąd zajęto się jedynie przygotowaniami do podróży i przyjęciem kilku osób, które by mogły śród gór ardeńskich przypominać Hiszpanię. Chociaż nie było mnie jeszcze wtedy na świecie, jednakże ojciec, bynajmniej nie wątpiąc o moim przybyciu, pomyślał, że czas wyszukać dla mnie nauczyciela fechtunku. W tym celu zainteresował się Garciasem Hierro, najbieglejszym fechtmistrzem w całym Madrycie. Młodzieniec ten, znudzony szturchańcami, które co dzień zbierał na Plaza de la Cebada, chętnie przystał na podane mu warunki. Z drugiej strony matka moja, nie chcąc puszczać się w podróż bez spowiednika, wybrała Ińiga Veleza, teologa patentowanego w Cuenca, który miał mnie nauczać zasad religii katolickiej i języka hiszpańskiego. Wszystkie te rozporządzenia względem mego wychowania poczyniono na półtora roku przed moim przyjściem na świat. Skoro wszystko już było gotowe do odjazdu, ojciec mój poszedł pożegnać się z królem i, według zwyczaju przyjętego na dworze hiszpańskim, ukląkł na jedno kolano, aby mu ucałować rękę; ale nagle żal tak mu ścisnął serce, że zemdlał i odniesiono go bez przytomności do domu. Nazajutrz poszedł pożegnać się z don Fernandem de Lara, który był naówczas pierwszym ministrem. Don Fernando przyjął go nader łaskawie i zawiadomił, że król wyznacza mu dwanaście tysięcy realów dożywotniej pensji wraz ze stopniem sargentegeneral, który odpowiada szarży generała-majora. Mój ojciec byłby połową własnej krwi okupił szczęście rzucenia się raz jeszcze do stóp monarchy, ale ponieważ już się był pożegnał, musiał przeto tym razem poprzestać na listownym wyrażeniu gorących uczuć wdzięczności, jaka go wskroś przejmowała. Nareszcie, nie bez rzewnych łez, opuścił Madryt. Wybrał drogę przez Katalonię, aby raz jeszcze zwiedzić pola, na których dał tyle dowodów męstwa, i pożegnać się z kilku dawnymi towarzyszami, którzy dowodzili oddziałami wojsk, rozstawionymi na granicy. Stamtąd przez Perpignan dostał się do Francji. Całą podróż aż do Lyonu odbył jak najspokojniej, ale wyjechawszy z Lyonu końmi pocztowymi, wyprzedzony został przez powóz, który, daleko lżej wyładowany, pierwszy przybył do stacji. Niebawem mój ojciec zajechał także przed dom pocztowy, gdzie ujrzał, że u powozu, który go wyprzedził, zmieniano już konie. Natychmiast wziął szpadę i zbliżywszy się do podróżnego, prosił o udzielenie mu chwilki rozmowy na osobności. Podróżny, jakiś pułkownik francuski, widząc mego ojca w generalskim mundurze, aby mu nie uchybić, także przypasał szpadę. Weszli obaj do gospody położonej naprzeciw domu pocztowego i zażądali osobnego pokoju. Gdy znaleźli się sami, mój ojciec tymi słowy odezwał się do podróżnego: - Senior kawalerze, powóz pański wyprzedził moją karetę, usiłując koniecznie pierwej zajechać przed pocztę. Postępek ten, jakkolwiek sam przez się nie jest zniewagą, ma przecież dla mnie coś niemiłego, z czego raczysz się senior wytłumaczyć. Pułkownik, mocno zdziwiony, zwalił całą winę na pocztylion ów i zaręczał, że bynajmniej się do tego nie mieszał. - Senior kawalerze - przerwał mój ojciec - nie uważam tego bynajmniej za sprawę zbyt wielkiej wagi i dlatego poprzestanę na pierwszej krwi. To mówiąc dobył szpady. - Wstrzymaj się pan na chwilę - rzekł Francuz - mniemam, że to wcale nie moi pocztylioni wyprzedzili pańskich, ale przeciwnie, pańscy, wlokąc się niedbale, pozostali w tyle. Mój ojciec nieco zamyślił się i rzekł do pułkownika: - Sądzę, że masz senior słuszność, i gdybyś był wcześniej uczynił mi tę uwagę, to jest zanim dobyłem szpady, bez wątpienia byłoby się obyło bez pojedynku; ale teraz, pojmujesz senior, że doprowadziliśmy rzeczy do tego stopnia, iż bez rozlewu trochy krwi nie możemy się rozejść. Pułkownik znalazł zapewne tę przyczynę zupełnie dostateczną i także dobył szpady. Walka trwała krótko. Mój ojciec, czując się rannym, natychmiast zniżył ostrze swej szpady i jął przepraszać pułkownika, że śmiał go trudzić, ten zaś w odpowiedzi ofiarował swe usługi, wymienił miejsce, gdzie można go znaleźć w Paryżu, po czym wsiadł do powozu i odjechał. Mój ojciec z początku nie zważał na ranę, ale ciało jego tak było poprzednimi pokryte, że nowy ten cios uderzył w dawną bliznę. Pchnięcie szpady pułkownika odkryło postrzał muszkietowy, po którym kula jeszcze pozostała. Ołów tym razem wydostał się na wierzch i dopiero po dwumiesięcznym okładaniu i przewijaniu rodzice moi puścili się w dalszą drogę. Ojciec, przybywszy do Paryża, natychmiast pośpieszył odwiedzić margrabiego d'Urfe (tak się nazywał pułkownik, z którym miał spotkanie). Był to jeden z ludzi najwięcej poważanych na dworze. Przyjął mego ojca z niewypowiedzianą uprzejmością i obiecał przedstawić ministrowi, jako też pierwszym panom francuskim. Mój ojciec podziękował mu i prosił tylko o przedstawienie księciu de Tavannes, który naówczas był dziekanem marszałków, chciał bowiem zasięgnąć bliższych wiadomości względem trybunału honorowego, o którym zawsze miał wysokie wyobrażenie, często o nim rozpowiadał w Hiszpanii, jako o nader mądrym ustanowieniu, i wszelkimi siłami starał się zaprowadzić go w tym kraju. Marszałek również rad był memu ojcu i polecił go kawalerowi de Believre, pierwszemu sekretarzowi panów marszałków i referendarzowi rzeczonego trybunału. Kawaler, często odwiedzając mego ojca, spostrzegł raz u niego kronikę pojedynków. Dzieło to tak dalece wydało mu się jedynym w swoim rodzaju, że prosił o pozwolenie pokazania go panom marszałkom, którzy podzielili zdanie swego sekretarza i posłali do mego ojca z prośbą, aby raczył dozwolić na odpis, który miał być na wieczne czasy złożony w aktach trybunalskich. Żądanie to sprawiło ojcu niesłychaną przyjemność i z radością na odpis zezwolił. Podobne oświadczenia szacunku bezustannie uprzyjemniały memu ojcu pobyt w Paryżu; ale wcale inaczej działo się z moją matką. Postanowiła ona niezłomnie nie tylko nie uczyć się po francusku, ale nawet nie słuchać, gdy przemawiano tym językiem. Spowiednik jej, Ińigo Velez, ciągle gorzko wyśmiewał się z tolerancji kościoła galikańskiego, Garcias Hierro zaś kończył każdą rozmowę zapewnieniem, że Francuzi są tchórzami i niezgrabiaszami. Nareszcie rodzice moi opuścili Paryż i po czterech dniach podróży przybyli do Bouillon. Ojciec dopełnił aktu rozpoznania przed urzędnikami i objął swój majątek w posiadanie. Dach naszych przodków od dawna pozbawiony był nie tylko obecności swych panów, ale i dachówek; deszcz tak samo lał w pokoju, jak na podwórzu, z tą różnicą, że bruk podwórza wkrótce wysychał, podczas gdy kałuże w pokojach ciągle się powiększały. Ten zalew domowego ogniska bardzo podobał się memu ojcu, przypomniał mu bowiem oblężenie Leridy, podczas którego trzy tygodnie przepędził stojąc po pas w wodzie. Pomimo tych miłych wspomnień postarał się jednak o umieszczenie w suchym miejscu łóżka swojej małżonki. W obszernym bawialnym pokoju był komin flamandzki, przy którym piętnaście osób mogło grzać się wygodnie. Wystające sklepienie tego komina tworzyło niejako dach, podparty z każdej strony dwiema kolumienkami. Zabito więc dymnik i pod tym dachem postawiono łóżko mojej matki, stolik i jedno krzesło; ponieważ zaś palenisko kominka było wyższe o jedną stopę w stosunku do poziomu podłogi, stanowiło przeto wyspę dość nieprzystępną dla powodzi. Ojciec osiedlił się w przeciwnym końcu pokoju na dwóch stołach spojonych deskami, oba zaś łóżka połączono mostem, umocnionym w środku czymś w rodzaju grobli z pak i kufrów. Dzieło to zostało ukończone pierwszego dnia po przybyciu do zamku, a dokładnie w dziewięć miesięcy potem przyszedłem na świat. Podczas gdy z wielką gorliwością zajmowano się wyporządzeniem naszego mieszkania, ojciec odebrał list, który przepełnił go radością. W liście tym marszałek, książę de Tavannes, prosił go o sąd w pewnej sprawie honorowej, która całemu trybunałowi wydała się nader trudna do rozstrzygnięcia. Ojciec z taką radością przyjął ten dowód szczególniejszej łaski, że postanowił wyprawić z tego powodu wielki bal dla sąsiadów. Ale ponieważ nie mieliśmy żadnych sąsiadów, bal przeto skończył się na fandango, wykonanym przez mego fechtmistrza i seniorę Fraskę, pierwszą garderobianą mojej matki. Ojciec mój, w odpowiedzi na list marszałka, upraszał, aby raczono mu w przyszłości przesyłać wyciągi z wyroków trybunału. Ta łaska została mu udzielona i odtąd na początku każdego miesiąca otrzymywał wielki zwój papierów, który przez cztery tygodnie wystarczał na domowe rozmowy i pogawędki podczas długich wieczorów zimowych przy kominie, w lecie zaś na dwóch ławkach przypartych do zamkowej bramy. Gdy zapowiadałem już moje narodzenie, ojciec ciągle rozmawiał z moją matką o synu, którego się spodziewał, i o wyborze ojca chrzestnego. Matka obstawała za księciem de Tavannes lub też za margrabią d'Urfe; ojciec przyznawał, że byłoby to dla nas wielce zaszczytne, ale żywił obawę, aby ci panowie nie sądzili, że czynią nam zbyt wielki zaszczyt. Powodowany uzasadnioną ostrożnością, zdecydował się na kawalera de Believre, który ze swej strony z szacunkiem i wdzięcznością przyjął zaproszenie. Na koniec przyszedłem na świat. W trzecim roku życia wywijałem już małym floretem, w szóstym zaś strzelałem z pistoletu nie zmrużywszy oka. Już miałem blisko siedem lat, gdy mój ojciec chrzestny przyjechał do nas w odwiedziny. Kawaler od tego czasu ożenił się był w Tournai i piastował tam urząd namiestnika konetablii i referendarza spraw honorowych. Początek tych godności odnosi się aż do czasów sądów bożych, później przyłączono je do trybunału marszałków Francji. Pani de Believre była nader wątłego zdrowia i mąż wiózł ją do wód w Spa. Oboje niesłychanie mnie polubili, a ponieważ nie mieli własnych dzieci, uprosili przeto mego ojca, aby im powierzył moje wychowanie, które nie mogło być dostatecznie staranne w samotnej okolicy, w jakiej mieszkaliśmy. Ojciec chętnie przystał na ich żądania, zachęcony zwłaszcza urzędem referendarza spraw honorowych, który mu obiecywał, że w domu Believre'ów zawczasu przejmę się zasadami mającymi ustalić dalsze moje postępowanie. Z początku chciano, aby mi towarzyszył Garcias Hierro, gdyż ojciec mój zawsze był zdania, że najszlachetniejszy pojedynek jest ze szpadą w prawej; z puginałem zaś w lewej ręce. We Francji zupełnie nie znano tego rodzaju szermierki. Ponieważ jednak ojciec przyzwyczaił się każdego poranku fechtować z Garciasem pod murem zamkowym i ta rozrywka stała się potrzebna dla jego zdrowia, postanowił zatem zatrzymać fechtmistrza przy sobie. Zamierzano również wysłać ze mną teologa Ińiga Veleza, ale ponieważ matka nadal umiała tylko po hiszpańsku, niepodobieństwem więc było pozbawiać jej spowiednika znającego ten język. Tak więc rozłączony zostałem z dwoma ludźmi, których jeszcze przed moim urodzeniem przeznaczono na moich nauczycieli. Jednakże dano mi służącego Hiszpana, ażebym w jego towarzystwie nie zapomniał mowy macierzystej. Wyjechałem z ojcem chrzestnym do Spa, gdzie przepędziliśmy dwa miesiące; stamtąd udaliśmy się do Holandii i nareszcie w końcu jesieni wróciliśmy do Tour-nai. Kawaler de Believre wybornie odpowiedział zaufaniu mego ojca i przez sześć lat nie szczędził wszelkich starań, aby mnie z czasem wykształcić na znakomitego wojskowego. W końcu szóstego roku mego pobytu w Tournai umarła pani de Believre. Mąż jej opuścił Flandrię i przeniósł się do Paryża, mnie zaś odwołano do rodzicielskiego domu. Podróż, z powodu deszczowej pory, miałem męczącą. Gdy w dwie godziny po zachodzie słońca przybyłem do zamku, zastałem wszystkich mieszkańców zebranych koło wielkiego komina. Ojciec, jakkolwiek uszczęśliwiony z mego przyjazdu, bynajmniej nie objawił oznak radości, lękając się na szwank wystawić to, co wy, Hiszpanie, nazywacie la gravedad; natomiast matka przyjęła mnie ze łzami. Teolog Ińigo Velez przywitał mnie błogosławieństwem, szermierz zaś Hierro natychmiast podał mi floret. Wnet uderzyłem na niego i zadałem mu kilka pchnięć, które dały obecnym wyobrażenie o mojej niepospolitej zręczności. Ojciec zbyt był biegłym znawcą, aby od tej chwili nie miał zastąpić oziębłości najwyższym rozczuleniem. Zastawiono wieczerzę i wszyscy wesoło zasiedli do stołu. Po wieczerzy znowu przysunięto się do komina i ojciec rzekł do teologa: - Wielebny don Ińigo, uczyń mi tę przyjemność, przynieś wielką księgę z cudownymi historiami i przeczytaj nam którą. Teolog poszedł do swego pokoju i wkrótce wrócił z ogromnym foliałem, oprawionym w biały pergamin, który pożółkł już od starości. Otworzył księgę na chybił trafił i zaczął czytać w te słowa: HISTORIA TRIVULCJA Z RAWENNY Był raz przed laty we włoskim mieście, zwanym Rawenną, młodzieniec imieniem Trivulcjo, przystojny, bogaty, ale przy tym nadzwyczaj zarozumiały. Dziewczęta raweńskie wyglądały oknami, aby go ujrzeć przechodzącego, ale żadna nie mogła sprawić na nim wrażenia. Jeżeli zaś przypadkiem która przypadła mu do smaku, milczał z obawy, że swym uczuciem uczyni jej zbyt wielki zaszczyt. Nareszcie wdzięki młodej Niny dei Gieraci skruszyły jego pychę i Trivulcjo oświadczył jej swoją miłość. Nina na to odpowiedziała, że wielce ją tym zaszczyca, ale że od dzieciństwa kocha swego kuzyna, Tebalda dei Gieraci, i że zapewne do śmierci kochać go nie przestanie. Na tę niespodziewaną odpowiedź Trivulcjo wyszedł, dając oznaki najzapalczywszej wściekłości. W tydzień potem, a było to właśnie w niedzielę, gdy wszyscy mieszkańcy Rawenny dążyli do katedry Świętego Piotra, Trivulcjo rozpoznał wśród tłumu Ninę, wspartą na ramieniu krewnego. Zawinął się w płaszcz i pospieszył za nimi. W kościele, gdzie nie wolno było twarzy płaszczem zakrywać, kochankowie mogli byli łatwo spostrzec, że Trivulcjo ich ściga, ale tak dalece zajęci byli miłością, że nawet nie uważali na mszę, co, prawdę mówiąc, wielkim jest grzechem. Tymczasem Trivulcjo usiadł za nimi w ławce, słuchał ich rozmowy i podniecał w sobie zawziętość. Natenczas ksiądz wstąpił na ambonę i rzekł: - Mili bracia, ogłaszam wam zapowiedzi Tebalda i Niny dei Gieraci. Czy kto z was ma co przeciw temu małżeństwu? - Ja się sprzeciwiam! - krzyknął Trivulcjo i w tej chwili zadał obojgu kochankom kilkanaście ciosów sztyletem. Chciano go przytrzymać, ale znowu wziął się do sztyletu, wymknął się z kościoła, następnie z miasta i uciekł do Wenecji. Trivulcjo był pyszny i zepsuty przez los, ale duszę miał tkliwą; zgryzoty sumienia zemściły się za nieszczęśliwe ofiary. Tułał się od miasta do miasta i pędził życie w rozpaczy. Po kilku latach krewni jego załagodzili całą sprawę i powrócił do Rawenny; ale nie był to już ten sam młodzieniec, promieniejący szczęściem i dumny ze swojej urody. Zmienił się tak dalece, że własna mamka nie mogła go poznać. Zaraz pierwszego dnia po przybyciu Trivulcjo zapytał o grób Niny. Powiedziano mu, że razem z kochankiem została pochowana w kościele Świętego Piotra, tuż obok miejsca, gdzie ich zamordowano. Trivulcjo poszedł drżący do kościoła, upadł na grób i oblał go rzewnymi łzami. Pomimo tej boleści, jakiej nieszczęśliwy zabójca doznał w tej chwili, łzy przecież ulżyły mu na sercu; dał więc swoją kiesę zakrystianowi i otrzymał pozwolenie wchodzenia do kościoła, kiedy mu się tylko spodoba. Odtąd przychodził każdego wieczora i zakrystian tak się do niego przyzwyczaił, że nie zwracał nań najmniejszej uwagi. Pewnego wieczoru Trivulcjo, przepędziwszy poprzednią noc bezsenną, zasnął na grobie, a gdy się obudził, znalazł kościół już zamknięty; postanowił więc śmiało przepędzić noc w miejscu, które tak zgadzało się z jego głębokim smutkiem. Słuchał, jak godziny biły jedna za drugą, i żałował tylko, że każdy ostatni dźwięk nie jest ostatnią chwilą jego życia. Nareszcie północ uderzyła. Otwarły się drzwi do zakrystii i Trivulcjo ujrzał zakrystiana, wchodzącego z latarnią w jednej, z miotłą zaś w drugiej ręce. Nie był to jednak zwyczajny zakrystian, ale kościotrup; miał wprawdzie nieco skóry na twarzy i coś na kształt zapadłych oczu, ale okrywająca go komża pokazywała wyraźnie, że na kościach zupełnie nie było ciała. Okropny zakrystian postawił latarnię na wielkim ołtarzu i pozapalał świece jak do nieszporów; następnie zaczął zamiatać kościół i okurzać ławki, przeszedł nawet kilka razy obok Trivulcja, ale nie zdawał się go spostrzegać. Nareszcie zbliżył się do drzwi zakrystii i jął dzwonić w sygnaturkę; na ten dźwięk podniosły się grobowce, wyszli umarli, owinięci w całuny, i na posępną nutę zawiedli litanie. Gdy tak przez jakiś czas już wyśpiewywali, jeden z umarłych, odziany w komżę i stułę, wstąpił na ambonę i rzekł: - Mili bracia, ogłaszam wam zapowiedzi Tebalda i Niny dei Gieraci. Przeklęty Trivulcjo, czy masz co przeciw temu? Tu ojciec mój przerwał teologowi i zwracając się do mnie, rzekł: - Synu mój, Alfonsie, czy zląkłbyś się, gdybyś był na miejscu Trivulcja? - Drogi ojcze - odpowiedziałem - sądzę, że zląkłbym się niesłychanie. Na te słowa ojciec mój porwał się uniesiony szalonym gniewem, poskoczył do szpady i chciał mnie nią przybić do ściany. Obecni rzucili się między nas i jakoś zdołali go uspokoić. Gdy usiadł na swoim miejscu, spojrzał na mnie straszliwie i rzekł: - Synu niegodny ojca, nikczemność twoja hańbą okrywa pod pewnym względem pułk gwardii wallońskiej, w którym cię chciałem umieścić. Po tych gorzkich wymówkach, przy których myślałem, że umrę ze wstydu, nastąpiło głębokie milczenie. Garcias pierwszy je przerwał i zwracając się do mego ojca, rzekł: - Czy nie lepiej byłoby, jaśnie wielmożny panie, aby zamiast tego wszystkiego można było przekonać syna Waszej Miłości, że nie ma na świecie ani widm, ani upiorów, ani umarłych, którzy śpiewają litanie. Tym sposobem bez wątpienia nie drżałby na ich wspomnienie. - Senor Hierro - odpowiedział cierpko mój ojciec - zapominasz waćpan, że wczoraj miałem zaszczyt pokazywać mu historię o duchach napisaną własną ręką mego pradziada. - Ja bynajmniej - odparł Garcias - nie zadaję fałszu pradziadowi jaśnie wielmożnego pana. - Jak to rozumiesz - rzekł ojciec - "bynajmniej nie zadaję fałszu"? Czy wiesz, że to wyrażenie przypuszcza możność zadania fałszu memu pradziadowi przez waćpana? - Jaśnie wielmożny panie - mówił dalej Garcias - wiem, że jestem zbyt małoznaczącą osobą, aby jaśnie wielmożny pradziad Waszej Miłości miał wymagać po mnie jakiegokolwiek zadośćuczynienia. Wtedy mój ojciec, przybrawszy jeszcze straszliwszą postawę, zawołał: - Hierro! Niech cię Bóg broni od usprawiedliwień, gdyż te przypuszczają możność obrazy. - W takim razie - rzekł Garcias - pozostaje mi tylko z pokorą poddać się karze, jaką Wasza Miłość w imieniu swego pradziada raczy mi wymierzyć. Śmiem tylko błagać, aby dla ochrony godności mego zawodu kara ta została mi wyznaczona przez naszego spowiednika; tym sposobem będę mógł ją uważać za pokutę kościelną. - To nie jest zła myśl - rzekł mój ojciec, znacznie uspokojony. - Pamiętam, żem kiedyś napisał mały traktat o zadośćuczynieniach, w razie gdyby pojedynek nie mógł mieć miejsca; muszę się nad tym głębiej zastanowić. Ojciec zdawał się z początku głęboko rozmyślać nad tym przedmiotem, ale przechodząc z jednych uwag do drugich, zasnął nareszcie w swoim fotelu. Matka moja i teolog od dawna już spali i Garcias niebawem poszedł za ich przykładem. Natenczas ja odszedłem do mego pokoju i tak minął pierwszy dzień po moim powrocie do rodzicielskiego domu. Nazajutrz z rana fechtowałem się z Garciasem, następnie poszedłem na polowanie, po wieczerzy zaś, gdy wszyscy zasiedli koło komina, ojciec znowu posłał teologa po wielką księgę. Wielebny przyniósł ją, otworzył na chybił trafił i zaczął czytać, co następuje: HISTORIA LANDOLFA Z FERRARY W mieście włoskim, zwanym Ferrarą, żył raz pewien młodzieniec imieniem Landolfo. Był to rozpustnik bez czci i wiary, który zgrozą przejmował wszystkich pobożnych mieszkańców. Niegodziwiec ten przebywał najchętniej w towarzystwie wszetecznych kobiet; znał je wszystkie, żadna jednak nie podobała mu się tak, jak Bianka de Rossi, ponieważ wszystkie inne przewyższała w rozwiązłości. Bianka nie tylko była rozpustna, chciwa złota i zepsuta w głębi serca, ale nadto wymagała zawsze, aby jej kochankowie zniżali się do niej hańbiącymi postępkami. Pewnego dnia zażądała od Landolfa, aby zaprowadził ją na wieczerzę do swej matki i siostry. Landolfo natychmiast poszedł do matki i oświadczył jej ten zamiar, jak gdyby nic w tym nie widział nieprzyzwoitego. Biedna matka zalała się łzami i zaklinała syna, aby miał wzgląd na dobrą sławę siostry. Landolfo pozostał głuchy na te prośby i przyrzekł tylko dochować ile możności tajemnicy, po czym poszedł i przyprowadził Biankę do domu. Matka i siostra Landolfa przyjęły niegodziwą daleko lepiej, niż na to zasługiwała; ale Bianka widząc ich dobroć, podwoiła jeszcze zuchwałość, zaczęła rozprawiać o nieprzyzwoitych rzeczach i dawać siostrze swego kochanka nauki, bez jakich ta byłaby się zupełnie obeszła. Nareszcie wyprawiła obie z pokoju, mówiąc, że chce zostać z Landolfem sama. Nazajutrz bezwstydna rozniosła tę historię po całym mieście, tak że przez kilka dni o niczym innym nie mówiono. Niebawem wieść o tym wypadku doszła Odoarda Zampi, brata matki Landolfa. Odoardo wcale nie był człowiekiem bezkarnie puszczającym urazę, ujął się za swą siostrą i tego samego dnia kazał zamordować niegodziwą Biankę. Gdy Landolfo udał się do swej kochanki, znalazł ją broczącą we krwi i nieżywą. Wkrótce dowiedział się, że to sprawa jego wuja, pobiegł więc, chcąc mu się odpłacić, ale dzielni towarzysze otaczający Odoarda naigrawali się jeszcze z jego bezsilnej złości. Landolfo, nie wiedząc, na kim wywrzeć swoją wściekłość, pobiegł do matki, aby jej naubliżać. Biedna kobieta właśnie siadała z córką do wieczerzy i widząc wchodzącego syna, zapytała, czy dziś Bianka przyjdzie do stołu. - Oby mogła przyjść - krzyknął Landolfo - i zaprowadzić cię do piekła razem z twoim bratem i całą rodziną Zampich! Nieszczęśliwa matka padła na kolana wołając: - Wielki Boże, przebacz mu jego bluźnierstwa! W tej chwili drzwi otwarły się z łoskotem i ujrzano wchodzące straszliwe widmo, pokryte ranami od sztyletu, w którym jednak nie można było nie rozpoznać trupa Bianki. Matka i siostra Landolfa zaczęły się żarliwie modlić i Bóg udzielił im łaski, że zniosły ten okropny widok, nie umarłszy ze strachu. Widmo zbliżyło się wolnymi kroki i zasiadło do stołu, jak gdyby chciało wieczerzać. Landolfo z odwagą, jaką samo tylko piekło mogło go natchnąć, podsunął mu półmisek. Widmo otworzyło tak wielką paszczę, że głowa zdawała mu się łupać na dwoje, i zionęło czerwonym płomieniem; następnie wyciągnęło osmolona rękę, wzięło kawałek, połknęło go i wnet usłyszano, jak spadał pod stół. Tym sposobem pożarło cały półmisek, ale wszystkie kawałki upadały pod stół. Wtedy, zwracając straszliwe oczy na Landolfa, rzekło: - Landolfie, skoro u ciebie spożyłam wieczerzę, noc spędzę również z tobą. Chodź teraz do łóżka. Tu mój ojciec, przerywając spowiednikowi, obrócił się do mnie i rzekł: - Synu mój, Alfonsie, czy zląkłbyś się, gdybyś był na miejscu Landolfa? - Kochany ojcze - odpowiedziałem - zaręczam, że wcale bym się nie zląkł. Odpowiedź ta ucieszyła mego ojca; przez cały wieczór był wesół i z radością na mnie spoglądał. Tak przepędzaliśmy dni jeden za drugim, z tą różnicą, że w zimie zasiadaliśmy koło komina, w lecie zaś na ławce przypartej do zamkowej bramy. Sześć lat upłynęło w tym słodkim spokoju i gdy teraz je sobie przypominam, zdaje mi się, że każdy rok nie trwał dłużej niż tydzień. Gdy skończyłem siedemnasty rok życia, ojciec pomyślał o umieszczeniu mnie w pułku gwardii wallońskiej i w tym celu napisał do kilku dawnych towarzyszów, na których najwięcej jeszcze liczył. Ci zacni i szanowni wojskowi połączyli wspólne starania i otrzymali dla mnie patent na kapitana. Ojciec, otrzymawszy tę wiadomość, tak dalece był nią wzruszony, że lękano się o jego życie; wszelako niebawem przyszedł do siebie i odtąd zajmował się tylko przygotowaniami do mego wyjazdu. Chciał, abym się udał przez morze i wylądowawszy w Kadyksie, naprzód przedstawił się don Henrykowi de Sa, wielkorządcy prowincji, który najwięcej przyczynił się do otrzymania dla mnie stopnia. Gdy powóz pocztowy zajechał już na podwórze zamkowe, ojciec zaprowadził mnie do swego pokoju i zaryglowawszy drzwi za sobą, rzekł: - Kochany Alfonsie, pragnę powierzyć ci tajemnicę, którą otrzymałem od mego ojca, a którą ty przekażesz kiedyś twemu synowi, gdy go jej godnym osądzisz. Byłem przekonany, że tajemnica tyczyła się jakiegoś ukrytego skarbu, odpowiedziałem więc, że zawsze uważałem złoto jedynie za środek, który pozwala przychodzić z pomocą nieszczęśliwym. - Mylisz się, kochany Alfonsie - odparł mój ojciec - nie chodzi tu bynajmniej o złoto lub srebro. Pragnę nauczyć cię nieznanego ci dotąd pchnięcia, za którego pomocą, odparowując cios i markując wypad z boku, z pewnością zawsze wytrącisz przeciwnikowi broń z ręki. To mówiąc wziął florety, nauczył mnie owego pchnięcia, dał błogosławieństwo na drogę i zaprowadził do powozu. Uściskałem moją matkę i po chwili opuściłem zamek rodzicielski. Udałem się lądem aż do Flesingi, tam wsiadłem na okręt i wylądowałem w Kadyksie. Don Henryk de Sa zajął się mną, jak gdybym był własnym jego synem, dopomógł mi do przyzwoitego oporządzenia się i polecił dwóch służących, z których jeden zwał się Lopez, drugi zaś Moskito. Z Kadyksu przybyłem do Sewilli, z Sewilli do Kordowy, następnie do Andujar, skąd postanowiłem udać się drogą przez Sierra Morenę. Na nieszczęście, przy źródle Los Alcomoques obaj służący mnie opuścili. Pomimo to tego samego dnia dostałem się do Venta Quemada, wczoraj zaś wieczorem do twojej pustelni. - Kochany synu - rzekł pustelnik - twoja historia mocno mnie zajęła i dziękuję ci, żeś mi ją raczył opowiedzieć. Widzę teraz po sposobie twego wychowania, że bojaźń jest dla ciebie zupełnie nieznanym uczuciem; ale ponieważ przepędziłeś noc w Venta Quemada, lękam się, czyś tam nie doświadczył nagabywań dwóch wisielców i żebyś kiedyś nie uległ smutnemu losowi opętanego Paszeko. - Mój ojcze - odpowiedziałem - długom się zastanawiał tej nocy nad przygodami seniora Paszeko. Jakkolwiek ma on diabła w ciele, przecież jest szlachcicem, nie sądzę więc, aby wszystko, co mówi, nie było najistotniejszą prawdą. Z drugiej jednak strony, Ińigo Velez, nasz spowiednik zamkowy, zaręczał mi, że jakkolwiek dawniej spotykano opętanych, zwłaszcza w pierwszych wiekach chrześcijaństwa, atoli dziś nie ma już ich zupełnie, i jego świadectwo tym ważniejsze mi się wydaje, że ojciec mój rozkazał mi we względzie naszej religii ślepo wierzyć czcigodnemu Velezowi. - Jak to? - rzekł pustelnik - nie widziałeś więc okropnej postaci opętanego, któremu diabli wyłupili jedno oko? - I owszem, mój ojcze, wszelako senor Paszeko mógł innym sposobem nabawić się tego kalectwa. Wreszcie, co się tyczy tych rzeczy, zwracam się zawsze do ludzi, którzy więcej umieją ode mnie. Dość dla mnie, że nie lękam się żadnych widm ani upiorów. Jednakże jeżeli chcesz dla zachowania spokoju duszy mojej dać mi jaką świętą relikwię, przyrzekam nosić ją z wiarą i poszanowaniem. Pustelnik zdawał się uśmiechać z mojej prostoty, po czym rzekł: - Widzę, mój synu, że masz jeszcze wiarę, ale obawiam się, czy nadal zdołasz w niej wytrwać. Ci Gomelezowie, od których wiedziesz twój ród po kądzieli, są dopiero od niedawna chrześcijanami, niektórzy z nich nawet, podobno, w głębi serca wyznają islam. W razie gdyby ci ofiarowali niezmierne bogactwa z warunkiem przejścia na ich wiarę, co byś wtenczas uczynił? - Nie przyjąłbym - odpowiedziałem - gdyż mniemam, że wyparcie się wiary lub opuszczenie sztandaru - zawsze może tylko okryć hańbą. Tu pustelnik znowu zdawał się uśmiechać i rzekł: - Ze smutkiem spostrzegam, że cnoty twoje zasadzają się na zbyt wygórowanym poczuciu honoru, i uprzedzam cię, że dziś nie ma już tylu pojedynków w Madrycie, ile ich bywało za czasów twego ojca. Oprócz tego cnoty dziś opierają się na innych, daleko trwalszych zasadach. Ale nie chcę cię dłużej zatrzymywać, gdyż masz jeszcze długą drogę przed sobą, zanim dostaniesz się do Venta de Peńon, czyli Gospody pod Skałą. Oberżysta mieszka tam pomimo złodziei, liczy bowiem na opiekę bandy Cyganów, która obozuje w okolicy. Pojutrze przyjedziesz do Venta de Cardenas i wtedy będziesz już za Sierra Moreną. Przy siodle znajdziesz zapasy na drogę. To mówiąc pustelnik czule mnie uściskał, ale nie dał mi żadnej relikwii dla zachowania spokoju mej duszy. Nie chciałem mu przypominać i dosiadłszy konia opuściłem pustelnię. Przez drogę rozmyślałem nad szczególniejszymi poglądami pustelnika, nie mogłem bowiem pojąć, jakim sposobem cnota może opierać się na silniejszej podstawie niż na poczuciu honoru, który, jak sądziłem, sam obejmuje w sobie wszystkie cnoty. Właśnie zastanawiałem się nad tymi uwagami, gdy nagle jakiś jeździec ukazał się spoza skały, stanął mi w poprzek drogi i rzekł: - Czy senor nazywasz się Alfonsem van Worden? Odpowiedziałem, że tak jest. - W takim razie aresztuję cię w imieniu króla i przenajświętszej inkwizycji; racz mi oddać szpadę, W milczeniu spełniłem żądanie, gdy wtem jeździec gwizdnął i zewsząd otoczony zostałem uzbrojonymi. Rzucili się na mnie, związali mi ręce w tył, zapuścili się manowcami w góry i po godzinie drogi ujrzałem przed sobą warowny zamek. Spuszczono most zwodzony i wjechaliśmy w dziedziniec. Kiedy znaleźliśmy się koło wieży zamkowej, przez boczne drzwiczki wepchnięto mnie do lochu, nie troszcząc się o rozwiązanie powrozów, które mnie krępowały. Więzienie było zupełnie ciemne; ponieważ nie mogłem wyciągnąć rąk przed siebie, lękałem się, że chodząc mógłbym uderzyć głową o mur. Dlatego też usiadłem w miejscu, gdzie mnie pozostawiono, i - jak można łatwo pojąć - zacząłem rozmyślać nad przyczynami tak gwałtownego ze mną postępowania. Od razu pomyślałem, że inkwizycja schwytała Eminę i Zibeldę i że Murzynki opowiedziały wszystko, co się stało w Venta Quemada. W takim wypadku bez wątpienia zadadzą mi pytania względem pięknych Afrykanek. Miałem dwie drogi przed sobą: albo zdradzić moje kuzynki i złamać dane im słowo honoru, lub też wyprzeć się ich znajomości; utrzymując to drugie zdanie, byłbym zabrnął w pasmo bezwstydnych kłamstw. Namyśliwszy się więc przez chwilę, postanowiłem zachować jak najgłębsze milczenie i na wszelkie zapytania nie odpowiadać ani słowa. Raz usunąwszy tę wątpliwość, zacząłem marzyć o wypadkach dwóch dni ubiegłych. Byłem mocno przekonany, że miałem do czynienia z kobietami z krwi i kości, jakieś tajemne uczucie, silniejsze nad wszelkie wyobrażenia o potędze złych duchów, utwierdzało mnie w tym mniemaniu; wszelako oburzała mnie niegodziwa psota przeniesienia mnie pod szubienicę. Tak mijały godziny. Głód zaczął mi doskwierać; wiedząc, że w więzieniach nie brakuje chleba i dzbanków z wodą, jąłem szukać nogami, czy nie znajdę jakiegoś pożywienia. W istocie wkrótce domacałem się jakiejś półkuli, która rzeczywiście okazała się chlebem. Chodziło tylko o to, jakim sposobem podnieść go do ust. Położyłem się obok chleba i chciałem go schwycić zębami, ale za każdym razem wymykał mi się dla braku oporu; natenczas przyparłem go do muru i znalazłszy bochenek rozkrojony przez środek, zdołałem go ugryźć. Gdyby nie pomyślano o rozkrojeniu chleba, nigdy nie udałoby mi się go napocząć. Następnie domacałem się dzbanka, ale znowu żadnym sposobem nie mogłem do ust go przychylić; w istocie, zaledwie odwilżyłem gardło, wnet cała woda wylała się na ziemię. Czyniąc dalsze poszukiwania, znalazłem w kącie garść słomy i położyłem się. Związano mi ręce tak sztucznie, że nie doznawałem żadnej boleści i wkrótce zasnąłem. Category:Rękopis znaleziony w Saragossie